Ultraman Ginga Victory
is a fusion of Ultraman Ginga and Victory, achieved when both Hikaru and Shou scan the Ultra Fusion Brace with the Victory Lancer. Thanks to the Ultra Fusion Brace, Ginga Victory gains access to most of the main Heisei Ultra's powers in addition to his original and Victory's attacks. He still has Star Mark-like features on his head from Ginga Strium and most of his appearance change to resemble that of Victory. History Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! This fusion was made by Ultraman King in the Ultra Fusion Brace and had Ultraman Zero deliver the device to their host, which he succeeded after acknowledging their training and cooperation. Alongside the freed Heisei Ultra Warriors, they bestowed the Bracer with their powers and Hikaru and Shou brings forth the combination when facing against a giant copy of Dark Lugiel. The fusion easily evaded every incoming attacks and quickly ended the villain with Ginga Victory Breaker. Joined by the rest of the Heisei Ultra Warriors, the group marched towards the tower, but Etelgar created multiple copies of their past enemies, leaving Cosmos and Ginga Victory to reach the upper level. Etelgar and Arina attacked them with their full strength until Cosmos assumed Eclipse Mode, purifying Arina from Etelgar's influence. Through Ginga's consciousness transferring ability, Hikaru was able to reach Arina as she regained her memories and finally was brought by Cosmos to safety. Ginga Victory finally gained the upper hand against Etelgar, using Victory's UlTrans, Mebius Mebium Shoot and Zero's Wide Zero Shot. Chasing Etelgar to space, Ginga Victory now realized his true motives behind the capture of the Ultra Warriors and finished him for good with Ultra Fusion Shoot. Ultra Fight Victory The fusion reappeared once again to fight against Yapool in Planet Guar. Although he was quickly defeated, Yapool made his final step by using his own life force to revive Juda Spectre. While fighting against Super Grand King Spectre, the Ultra Warrior tried to use Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Shoot but failed and quickly split after being defeated. Ultraman X During the final fight against Guar Army's Guar Specter, Ultraman Ginga Victory was summoned while Ultraman X assumed Exceed X. The two Ultra Warriors used their powers to weaken Guar, with Ginga Victory used Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Dyna's finishers respectively before joining Exceed X and used Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Upon arriving on Planet Tenebris to save Ultraman Zero and Ultrawoman Grigio, Ginga and Victory face off against Dark Lugiel and Etelgar respectively, but are unable to defeat them. Remembering the training they received from Zero, they fused into Ultraman Ginga Victory and used the Wide Zero Shot to defeat them both. Profile Stats *'Height': Micro ~ Infinity *'Weight': 0 ~ Infinity *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': 3 minutes *'Flight Speed': Unknown *'Birthplace': Unknown Body Features * : Ginga Victory's operates like any other Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Ginga Victory's Ultra Armor operates like any other Ultra Armor. Although the exact strength is unknown, but Super Grand King's attack seems to be enough to force the Ultra Warrior to split. *'Body Crystals': The crystals on Ginga Victory's forehead, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. These are distinctive features that carried over from their components, namely Ginga's and Victory's . * : The most crucial part of the transformation, the device is held by Hikaru when in inactive state and Ginga Victory during the fusion, appearing at their left arm. The bracer provided the Ultra Warrior with abilities bestowed by past 8 Heisei Ultra Warriors. *'Strength': Ginga Victory's possesses enough strength to destroy a gigantic copy of Dark Lugiel made by Etelgar. Human Hosts *Hikaru Raido: The wielder of the Ultra Fusion Brace, Hikaru supported the fusion with past Heisei Ultra Warrior's powers. *Shou: During Ginga and Victory's fusion into Ultraman Ginga Victory, Shou became one of the Ultra's co-host as a result. He provided the fusion Victory's UlTrans ability via the Victory Lancer. Hikaru Raido S.png|Hikaru Raido Shou.jpg|Shou Transformation Both Hikaru and Shou transform via the by performing acrobatic jump and uniting the Ultra Fusion Brace and the Victory Lancer. Once doing so, the apparitions of Ultraman Ginga and Victory appear and combine, with the next scene shifts to the rising sequence of Ultraman Ginga Victory. Transform 001image.jpg|Hikaru and Shou declaring the fusion image trans002.jpg|Hikaru turning the Ultra Fusion Brace image trans003.jpg|Both somersault towards each other image trains 005.jpg|Hikaru and Shou reaching out image trans005.jpg|Ultra Fusion Brace and Victory Lancer collide image trains 006.jpg|Background changes to bright light image transs09.jpg|Merging begins Imagerkfkfkkrdkkdkee.jpg|Ginga Victory's rise GingaVictoryRise.gif Ginga Victory UGF.gif Techniques Original Techniques * : A punch attack. ** : A superman punch attack, used to destroy even the biggest opponent of all, Dark Lugiel's giant copy. * : A kick attack. GingaVictory Hyper Punch.gif|Ginga Victory Hyper Punch GingaVictory Break.gif|Ginga Victory Breaker Ginga and Victory's Techniques :;Ginga *'Consciousness Transfer': Ginga's original technique, this is used by Ginga Victory to transfer Hikaru's consciousness to Arina and rescue her from Etelgar's influences. Like the original, it also renders Ginga Victory to be vulnerable and would be easily defeated by Etelgar had Cosmos not interfere. * (Fusion Fight Exclusive): Ginga's main finisher, performed by crossing his arms in a "V" position before spinning and drawing them backwards to perform an L-style finisher beam. This finisher is accessible in Fusion Fight! should the players choose to scan Ultraman Ginga's cards number 1-034, T-017 or P-008. * (Fusion Fight Exclusive): One of Ginga's alternate finisher, he raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. Using this to form a disk, Ginga Victory then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. This finisher is accessible in Fusion Fight! should the players choose to scan Ultraman Ginga's cards number 1-011 or W-006. * (Fusion Fight Exclusive): Ginga's last and strongest finisher, performed by charging and absorbing a spiral galaxy and fires a rainbow colored beam from his entire body. It can then be charged to full power to finish off the opponent. This finisher is accessible in Fusion Fight! should the players choose to scan Ultraman Ginga's card number 5-002 or 6-043. :;Victory * (Fusion Fight Exclusive): Victory's main finisher attack. He draws an energy "V" by raising his hands and the energy construct is absorbed to his right arm. It is fired from an "L" position from the back of his hand. This finisher is accessible in Fusion Fight! should the players choose to scan Ultraman Victory's cards number 1-012, T-018 or PC-003. * : With Shou as a co-host, Ginga Victory can partially Live with selected Spark Dolls, manifesting them through his right arm and enabling him to use their power(s). The dolls become weapons for Ginga Victory to use as he wields the Kaiju's powers through his arm. ** : By scanning Shepherdon's Spark Doll, Ginga Victory will be armed with the Shepherdon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. The sword can glow in different colors, each for one of the attacks Ginga Victory can perform. ** : By scanning Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll, Ginga Victory's right hand turn into Hyper Zetton's hand. *** : Through the Hyper Zetton Scissor, Ginga Victory can launch a copy of said monster's projectile attack. C Transfer.gif|Consciousness Transfer GV GS.JPG|Ginga Cross Shoot GV GT.JPG|Ginga Thunderbolt GS GE.JPG|Ginga Especially GV VS.JPG|Victorium Shoot Sheperdon Saber.gif|Shepherdon Saber Hyper Zetton Scissors GV.gif|Hyper Zetton Scissors/Dark Fireball Past Heisei Ultras' Techniques (via Ultra Fusion Brace) * : Ultraman Ginga Victory's signature move, fired in a '+' position. This technique is made by combining the powers of all previous Heisei Ultras. *Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia ** : Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi Type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. ** : Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack in Flash Type. First performing his signature thumbs up and forms the conventional "+" arm position to launch a blue ray. ** : Ultraman Gaia's primary finisher. A pink energy whip is created and fired from the head. *Ultraman Cosmos ** : Fired from his right palm, instead of an attack this soft ray quiets excitement and calm emotions in others. ** : Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill a monster in one hit. *Ultraman Nexus ** : A Specium Ray-like attack fired in a "+" position. ** : "L" style beam attack. Can kill monsters in one hit. *Ultraman Max ** : Ultraman Max's finisher attack made by raising his left hand gathering particles and fires a left-handed "L" style beam. ** : An attack initiated by Max Galaxy. *Ultraman Mebius ** : Ultraman Mebius' signature attack, a cross style beam that can destroy monsters in one hit. First used in Ultraman Ginga S The Movie as the first past Ultraman attack to be used. ** : Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave's finisher. A giant fireball is created and hurled at the target. *Ultraman Zero ** : A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. First appeared in Ultraman Ginga S The Movie to intercept an escaping Etelgar. ** : A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, a blast was strong enough to obliterate several opponents. This attack is first revealed in Ultraman Fusion Fight! 2016 as his side attacks and has yet to make a proper appearance in the television/theatrical media. Ultra Fusion Shoot.gif|Ultra Fusion Shoot Zepellion Ray.gif|Zepellion Ray Solgent Ray.gif|Solgent Ray Photon Edge.gif|Photon Edge Mebium Shoot.gif|Mebium Shoot Wide Zero Shot.gif|Wide Zero Shot GV ES.JPG|Emerium Slash Combination * : Exclusive to Ultraman Fusion Fight! R/B's Bond, both Ginga Victory and Ultraman Saga fly towards their enemy to deliver a double finisher punch. GingaVictoryMaximum.gif|Ginga Victory Maximum Trivia *Ultraman Ginga Victory is likely comparable to that of Kamen Rider Fourze's Fusion States, as both features the combination of "space"-themed main characters (Kamen Rider Fourze and Ultraman Ginga) with a secondary character whose known for the ability to channel different powers through their right arm (Kamen Rider Meteor and Ultraman Victory). Their shows as well were directed by Koichi Sakamoto with Ginga's original series also draws inspiration from Kamen Rider Fourze, although rather than a pure combination, Fourze only fuses with Kamen Rider Meteor's power instead of the actual figure himself. **Additionally, the original concept behind the series Ultraman Ginga is to follow the example of Kamen Rider Fourze, which took place in a high school or to a later extent, an educational institute building. Ginga was meant to be the sequel of Ultraman Gaia, which features Gamu Takayama as a university lecturer during a later career in his life. However, some of these leftover plans were incorporated to Ultraman Victory, another Earth-born Ultraman like Gaia and Agul. *The design of Ginga Victory was made by Masayuki Gotou under the impression of an Ultraman wearing light armor. Said design was also simultaneously made during Ultraman Victory's conception. **The Ultra Fusion Shoot attack is purposely made to be a direct tribute to the original Ultraman. *As a combination himself, the similarities of his components are: **Both are Spark Doll-empowered Ultras, able to use the Spark Dolls' powers whether as themselves or by their human hosts through their respective devices. **Both of their powers and original titles are associated to an Ultra Kaiju: ***Ginga is a split of Dark Lugiel, theorizing the similarities of their powers despite being different (light and darkness). Ginga and Lugiel were also observers before their split. ***Victory is empowered by Victorium, which is also shared with Shepherdon and both are protectors of the Victorian. **Aside from their current hosts, there are also others who fulfill the same criteria to use the transformation items (eg. Hotsuma's Mark of Courage and Hiyori's compatibility with Victory Lancer). *It is also noted that both Ginga and Victory are foils to each other: **Ginga is an extraterrestrial-born while Victory is suspected to be Earth-born. **Ginga's name is in fact Japanese while Victory's name is English. **Ginga originated from the future whereas Victory was present in the Earth's ancient times. **Their transformation devices are driven by energies of Spark Dolls but while the Ginga Spark is shaped like the head of and can transform into jumonji yari (a type of trident), the Victory Lancer is a firearm/hand gun. *Ginga Victory is the first Ultra to have a natural collar. *In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Ginga Victory is the only non-Fusion Up Ultra Warrior capable of using his components' techniques. *Because Taguchi fails to see his importance to the plot, Ginga Victory was not given a screen time in Ultraman Orb The Movie. *Ginga Victory's transformation sequence containing the Ultra Touch is a callback to Ultraman Ace where Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami transform into the titular hero with their Ultra Rings touching each other. This process is called as Ultra Touch and is referenced in-universe when Ace told the two to combine when facing against Yapool. id:Ultraman Ginga Victory ms:Ultraman Ginga Victory Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Fusions Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Movie Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Ultras